No One Else Could Break my Heart like you
by Julie Luv
Summary: 17 year old Natsu Dragneel was NOT having a good day, until he met a beautiful blond who had the voice of angel. Maybe today wasn't so bad after all...
1. Gone Gone Gone

My first fan fiction hope you like it!

I OWN NOTHING

* * *

Chapter 1

Normal POV:

17 year old Natsu Dragneel was NOT having a good day. Everything was fine until his girlfriend Lisanna Strauss broke up with him saying "it's not you ,it's me" which he though was a load of sh**. Then he got detention for not paying attention in class, which resulted to him missing band practice and being the last student out the school. As Natsu was thinking about how crappy his day was he suddenly heard a soft angelic voice singing.

David Guetta-Titanium(feat Sia)

**You shout it out,**

**But I can't hear a word you say**

**I'm talking loud not saying much**

**I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet**

**You shoot me down, but I get up**

He started walking towards the voice which led him to the old playground he and his friends used to go to when they were younger. He hid behind a tree staring in awe at the beautiful girl who looked just about his age.

**I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose**

**Fire away, fire away**

**Ricochet, you take your aim**

**Fire away, fire away**

**You shoot me down but I won't fall**

**I am titanium**

**You shoot me down but I won't fall**

**I am titanium**

The girl sang flawlessly while swinging back and forth on the swing she was siting on. Her blonde hair and sundress swaying in the wind.

**Cut me down**

**But it's you who'll have further to fall**

**Ghost town and haunted love**

**Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones**

**I'm talking loud not saying much**

**I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose**

**Fire away, fire away**

**Ricochet, you take your aim**

**Fire away, fire away**

**You shoot me down but I won't fall**

**I am titanium**

**You shoot me down but I won't fall**

**I am titanium**

**I am titanium**

**I am titanium**

Natsu started to move quietly towards the girl.

**Stone-hard, machine gun**

**Firing at the ones who run**

**Stone-hard as bulletproof glass**

**You shoot me down but I won't fall**

**I am titanium**

**You shoot me down but I won't fall**

**I am titanium**

**You shoot me down but I won't fall**

**I am titanium**

**You shoot me down but I won't fall**

**I am titanium**

**I am titanium**

Lucy's POV:

As I finished the song I gasped in surprise when a VERY hot pink-headed boy started clapping from behind me giving me a heart warming smile.

_Was he there the whole time?_ I thought to myself while blushing.

"Your a really great singer" he exclaimed."Tha-thanks" I stuttered blushing even more if that was possible.

"I'm Natsu" he said holding out his hand "Lucy" I said shaking it.

"So is stalking people a hobby of yours?" I said with an amused smile on my face.

Natsu chuckled "your funny, sorry about that by the way but when I heard your voice I just couldn't help but find out who

it belongs too." I giggled "well, you found me"

"I sure did, are you new around here?" natsu asked

"Ya I just moved here yesterday"

"With a voice like that I take it your going to the performing arts school 'Fairy Tail' right?"

"Yup" _I'm so excited its been my dream to go to Fairy Tail ever since I was a little girl._

"Great, looks like we're gonna be classmates Luce"

_Luce? I like it-Wait a minute._

"You go to 'Fairy Tail.'"

Natsu nodded his head.

"What's your talent" I asked, pretty sure I had stars in my eyes.

"Same as yours" he replied.

"Really! Sing me something."

"Hmmm I don't know..."

"Please~ you heard me sing its only fair I hear you." I said with a pouty face.

Natsu blushed lightly before mumbling 'fine'

I sat back down on the swing while Natsu pondered on what to sing.

"Ah! I got it this is the perfect song from me too you Luce, even though we just met I know you and me are gonna be really good friends." He exclaimed before starting to sing...

Natsu's POV:

Gone, Gone, Gone-Phillip Phillips (by the way I'm a cut the song a little shorter because its pretty long)

**When life leaves you high and dry**

**I'll be at your door tonight if you need help, if you need help**

I started to sing while pointing at here and smiling

**I'll shut down the city lights,**

**I'll lie, cheat, I'll beg and bribe to make you well, to make you well**

I got down on my knees pretending to beg while Lucy giggled.

**When enemies are at your door I'll carry you away from war**

**If you need help, if you need hel**p

As I sang that part of the song I picked up Lucy bridal style and twirled her around while she screamed "NATSU" and laughed.

**Your hope dangling by a string**

**I'll share in your suffering to make you well, to make you well**

I put her down and continued to sing

**Give me reasons to believe that you would do the same for me**

I sang and pointed to myself

**And I would do it for you, for you**

**Baby I'm not moving on**

**I'll love you long after you're gone**

**For you, for you**

**You will never sleep alone**

**I'll love you long after you go**

**And long after you're gone gone gone**

Once I started singing the chorus I grabbed Lucy's hand and started twirling her around.

**You're my back bone, you're my cornerstone**

**You're my crutch when my legs stop moving**

**You're my headstart, you're my rugged heart**

**You're the pulse that I've always needed**

**Like a drum baby don't stop beating**

**Like a drum baby don't stop beating**

**Like a drum baby don't stop beating**

**Like a drum my heart never stops beating**

Lucy sat back down on the swing and I pushed her

**For you, for you**

**Baby I'm not moving on**

**I'll love you long after you're gone**

**For you, for you**

**You would never sleep alone**

**I'll love you long after you're gone**

**For you, for you**

**Baby I'm not moving on**

**I'll love you long after you're gone**

**For you, for you**

**You would never sleep alone**

**I'll love you long, long after you're gone**

**Like a drum baby don't stop beating**

**Like a drum baby don't stop beating**

**Like a drum my heart never stops beating for you**

**And long after you're gone gone gone**

**I love you long after you're gone gone gone**

Once I finished the song Lucy started cheering then said "wow Natsu your an amazing singer!"

"Thanks" I breathed still out of breath.

Just then Lucy's phone rang.

"Hello? Okay I'm coming now"

"I gotta go i"ll see you tomorrow at school, okay?"

She said to me while starting to walk home.

"Sure bye Luce "

I said while waving she waved back then started walking down the street.

"Until tomorrow" I said to myself while smirking.

_maybe today wasn't so bad after all._

* * *

Sorry for any grammar mistakes

I'll update soon!


	2. Be yourself

I own nothing.

* * *

Normal POV

Chapter 2

"WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME I HAD TO AUDITION!" Lucy screamed as she thwacked Natsu in the head then peeked out the curtain to see at least five to six hundred students and the schools principle Makarov (or as Natsu likes to call him, Gramps) waiting for her.

"Come on Luce did you honestly think that you would get into the number one performing arts school in the country just by telling gramps you could sing, Its not that simple."

Lucy signed

"Ya I guess your right but I'm still not prepared I don't have a song picked out or anything."

"Lucy" Natsu said softly

"a lot of the students who tried out for Fairy tail had everything rehearsed, they had the

background dancers, a song picked out, and a great voice but none of them got in, you know why.

Lucy shook her head

"It's because they weren't being themselves, they were trying to hard. Just be you ok."

"Bu-" before Lucy could finish Natsu pushed her and said "break a leg"

Lucy stumbled to the middle of the stage and waved awkwardly at the crowd she heard a lot of wolf whistles and mumbling before Makarov cleared his throat then everyone went silent.

_Just be yourself _

Natsu's words kept ringing in her head..

"Hello everyone I'm Lucy Heartfilia and I'll be singing one of my favorite songs."

"Girl on Fire"-Alicia Keys

**She's just a girl and she's on fire**

**Hotter than a fantasy, lonely like a highway**

**She's living in a world and it's on fire**

**Filled with catastrophe, but she knows she can fly away**

Lucy swayed her hips to the beat

**Ohhhh oh oh oh oh**

**She got both feet on the ground**

**And she's burning it down**

**Ohhhh oh oh oh oh**

**She got her head in the clouds**

**And she's not backing down**

Lucy looked to Natsu and he gave her a thumbs up, she took a deep breath before starting again.

**This girl is on fire...**

**This girl is on fire...**

**She's walking on fire...**

**This girl is on fire...**

Everyone waved their hands back and forth in the air.

**Looks like a girl, but she's a flame**

**So bright, she can burn your eyes**

**Better look the other way**

**You can try but you'll never forget her name**

**She's on top of the world**

**Hottest of the hottest girls say**

Lucy motioned for everyone to join her.

**Ohhhh oh oh oh**

**We got our feet on the ground**

**And we're burning it down**

**Ohhhh oh oh oh oh**

**Got our head in the clouds**

**And we're not coming down**

Everyone sang for that part. Then Lucy sang the rest on her own.

**This girl is on fire...**

**This girl is on fire...**

**She's walking on fire...**

**This girl is on fire...**

**Everybody stares, as she goes by**

**'Cause they can see the flame that's in her eyes**

**Watch her when she's lighting up the night**

**Nobody knows that she's a lonely girl**

**And it's a lonely world**

**But she gon' let it burn, baby, burn, baby**

**This girl is on fire...**

**This girl is on fire...**

**She's walking on fire...**

**This girl is on fire...**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh ohhhhh oh oh oh ohhh oh oh oh ohhhh... [4x]**

**She's just a girl and she's on fire...**

Everyone in the auditorium gave Lucy a standing ovation including principle Makarov.

Lucy blushed and bowed.

"Alright, alright" principle Makarov said.

"Lucy Heartfilia...WELCOME TO FAIRY TAIL!"

"Thank you so much" Lucy exclaimed as she ran backstage and tackled Natsu in a suffocating hug.

"I did it Natsu, I did it!"

"I knew you could Luce...now could you let go your sorta hurting me."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed ill try to update as much as possible.

sorry if its too short.


	3. Lucy VS Lisanna

I own nothing.

* * *

Lucy's POV

Chapter 3

It's been one week since I joined fair tail academy and I love it already!

I meet a lot of people such as...

Gray, whose an amazing artist but has a weird habit of stripping without realizing.

Erza, whose a great actor but could be very scary sometimes.

Mirajane, a beautiful model

Loke,an actor like Erza and the schools heartbreaker.

Levy, a great writer.

Juvia, a dancer whose obsessed with "Gray-sama"

And many more...

* * *

Erza and I were walking to our next class when I noticed a girl with short white hair glaring at me.

And if looks could kill I'd probably be dead by now

"Hey, Erza"

"Ya Lucy"

"Whose the girl that keeps murdering me with her eyes."

Erza raised an eyebrow

I pointed to the white haired girl.

"Oh that's Lisanna, Natsu's ex-girlfriend."

"Why'd they break up?"

"I'm not sure but Natsu was pretty depressed."

"Oh"

"Well, anyway lets get to class."

* * *

In class, while Natsu kept ranting on an on about how much stronger he was than Gray

And I pretended to listen I thought back to that Lisanna girl.

_What does she have against me anyway? Maybe she still likes Natsu. Does she think I have a thing for him? Do I?_

Ugh to many questions.

_Ok maybe JUST maybe I do like Natsu a little more than a friend but its just a crush I don't love him, I just met him a week ago but maybe if I get to know him a little better..._

"Luce...LUCY!" Natsu shouted.

"Huh?"

"Were you even listening?"

"Ya ya your way stronger then Gray, Natsu."

"HEY!" Gray shouted from the back of the classroom.

"Sorry Gray" I giggled.

* * *

At lunch Lisanna is still glaring daggers at my back and I've had enough.

"THAT'S IT!" I screamed

The whole lunchroom went silent.

I turned to Lisanna.

"What do you have against me!"

"Don't act stupid!" She said getting out of her seat

"You know exactly what I have against you!" She screamed indicating to Natsu.

**"ALRIGHT THAT'S IT IF YOU GIRLS WANT TO SETTLE THIS DO IT IN THE AUDITORIUM TOMORROW WHOEVER DOES A BETTER PERFORMANCE WINS. DO YOU UNDERSTAND!"**

"Aye sir" Lisanna and I said in unison resembling to Natsu and Gray.

Lisanna gave me one last glare before storming out of the lunchroom.

"That went well"

* * *

It's the day of me and Lisanna's battle and I'm definitely gonna beat her.

"Good luck, Lucy"

"Do your best Luce"

"Thanks you guys" I said as I walked onto the stage

Lisanna came from the other side and we met in the middle with Erza standing between us.

Normal POV

"Alright girls are you ready" Erza asked

Lucy and Lisanna both nodded their head

"Then let the battle begin."

**"The Boy is Mine"-Brandy (feat Monica)**

**Lucy:**

**Excuse me, can I please talk to you for a minute?**

**Lisanna:**

**Uh huh, sure you know, you look kinda familiar.**

**Lucy:**

**Yeah, you do too but, umm, I just wanted to know do you know somebody named you, you know his name.**

**Lisanna:**

**Oh, yeah definitely, I know his name.**

**Lucy:**

**I just wanted to let you know that he's mine.**

**Lisanna:**

**Huh... No no, he's mine!**

**Both:**

**You need to give it up**

**Had about enough**

**It's not hard to see**

**The boy is mine**

**I'm sorry that you**

**seem to be confused**

**He belongs to me**

**The boy is mine**

Lucy was surprised Lisanna could sing so good but she was determined to beat her.

**Lucy:**

**I think it's time we got this straight**

**Let's sit and talk face to face**

**There is no way you could mistake**

**Him for your man are you insane**

**Lisanna:**

**You see I know that you may be**

**Just a bit jealous of me**

**Cuz you're blind if you can't see**

**That his love is all in me**

**Lucy:**

**You see I tried to hesitate**

**I didn't wanna say what he told me**

**He said without me he couldn't make**

**It through the day ain't that a shame**

**Lisanna:**

**Maybe you misunderstood**

**Cause I can't see how he could**

**Wanna change something that's so good**

**But my love is all it took**

**Both:**

**You need to give it up**

**Had about enough**

**It's not hard to see**

**The boy is mine**

**I'm sorry that you**

**Seem to be confused**

**He belongs to me**

**The boy is mine**

**Lisanna:**

**Must you do the things you do**

**You keep on acting like a fool**

**You need to know it's me not you**

**And if you didn't know it girl it's true**

**Lucy:**

**I think that you should realize**

**And try to understand why**

**He is a part of my life**

**I know it's killing you inside**

**Lisanna:**

**You can say what you want to say**

**What we have you can't take**

**from the truth you can't escape**

**I can tell the real from the fake**

**Lucy:**

**When will you get the picture**

**You're the past, I'm the future**

**Get away it's my time to shine**

**And if you didn't know the boy is mine**

**Both:**

**You need to give it up**

**Had about enough**

**It's not hard to see**

**The boy is mine**

**I'm sorry that you**

**Seem to be confused**

**He belongs to me**

**The boy is mine**

**Lisanna:**

**You can't destroy this love I found**

**Your silly games I won't allow**

**The boy is mine without a doubt**

**You might as well throw in the towel**

**Lucy:**

**What makes you think that he wants you**

**When I'm the one that brought him to**

**This special place in my heart**

**Cause he was my love right from the start**

**Both:**

**You need to give it up**

**Had about enough**

**It's not hard to see**

**The boy is mine**

They continued to sing while glaring at each other

**Both:**

**You need to give it up**

**Had about enough**

**It's not hard to see**

**The boy is mine**

**I'm sorry that you**

**Seem to be confused**

**He belongs to me**

**The boy is mine**

**Lisanna:**

**Not yours**

**Lucy:**

**But mine**

**Lisanna:**

**Not yours**

**Lucy:**

**But mine**

**Lisanna:**

**Not yours**

**Lucy:**

**But mine**

**Both:**

**I'm sorry that you**

**Seem to be confused**

**He belongs to me**

**the boy he's mine**

Everyone cheered.

"Okay, okay now time to vote whoever gets the most applause wins." Erza said then pointed to Lisanna.

Lisanna got a lot of applause Lucy was worried she would lose but when Erza pointed to her she got a standing ovation just like her audition.

"THE WINNER IS LUCY!"

"Thank you so much everyone" Lucy said with a smile.

Lisanna scoffed then left the stage.

Natsu and Gray both ran up to Lucy.

"Congratulations Lucy" Gray said.

"Thanks Gray."

Lucy could have sworn she heard "love rival" coming from behind her but shrugged it off already knowing very well who said it.

"Ya congrats Luce, by the way who was that song about."

Everyone sweat-dropped

Typical Natsu.

* * *

hoped you enjoyed

and I'm not a Lisanna hater but if she gets in the way of nalu i will be.

Please review,fav,and follow :D


	4. Count on me

**Here's chapter 4**

**hope you enojoy**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

Lucy POV

Chapter 4

For the past couple of days I've been getting to know Natsu a lot better.

Now it's like we're connected at the hip.

We do everything together and now I think I like him a little more than a crush it's still not a LOVE but more of a like,like.

I thought that now everything was going to be perfect in my life...I couldn't have been more wrong.

* * *

"Good morning Luuuuuuucy~"

I heard a sweet voice say.

I groaned then threw a pillow at the women who was way to happy in the morning.

"Come on Lucy time for school."

She said throwing the pillow back at me.

"But Mooooom" I whined

"No buts come on." She said yanking the blankets off of me.

It's not that I didn't want to go to school, I was just to tired.

"Alright, alright" I said getting up.

I went into my closet and took out a pair of blue skinny jeans and a pink over the shoulder shirt with a black tank top under it and changed.

Then I put on my knee-high black boots.

This was one of the best things about going to a performing arts school.

No uniforms.

Unfortunately, not everyone supports my decision on going to a performing arts school. And by 'everyone' I mean my father. The same man who try's to marry me to 40 year old creeps just so he could get some more money. Apparently he thinks being a singer is a waste of time.

Once I finished doing my signature side pony tail with a pink bow I went to the kitchen to get breakfast. I sat across from my father and next to my mother.

"Good morning Lucy" my father said in a snobby voice. "Good morning father." I said with a sneer.

I rarely see my father in the morning but when I do we always end up arguing about the same thing.

And I know where this is going.

"Where is your uniform?"

"We don't wear uniforms at Fairy tail father."

"Well they shouldn't let students wear whatever they want. Some teenage girls wear very inappropriate clothing."

"They don't make us wear uniforms so we could express ourselves, which I think is a very good idea" I retorted.

"I still think you should go to more professional school."

"Well I don't!" I finally snapped getting out of my chair causing it to fall backwards.

But I didn't pay any mind to it.

Me and my father always argue but neither of us shouted like this before.

"It's not always what you want father you don't control my life!"

"Lucy" my mother warned but I kept going.

"I'm a 17 year old girl I'm not an object you can sell to pervy old men!"

"I hate you!" I screamed

And with that I stomped out of the mansion slamming the door behind me.

Okay maybe I went to far.

* * *

In class I was daydreaming while staring out the window until suddenly principal Makarov came in with a sad look on his face.

"Lucy, may I please speak with you."

I nodded my head.

I saw Natsu give me a worried look before I followed Makarov out of the classroom and in his office.

"Am I in trouble?" I asked.

"No,no nothing like that its just...your father got into a car accident."

And just like that it feels like my heart just broke into a million pieces.

"Wh-what" I asked with large tears brimmed in my eyes.

"Unfortunately he was heading to work when he crashed into a drunk driver. He broke a lot of bones and is currently in a coma."

"I'm so sorry Lucy."

* * *

I stood there.

Watching his pale face with red roses in my hand feeling so guilty.

Who knows how long it will be till he wakes up.

Heck, he could never wake up again.

And my last words to him were 'I hate you.'

I'm trying so hard not to cry.

I felt a warm calloused hand on my shoulder and l saw Natsu giving me a reassuring smile.

"It's okay to cry, Lucy." Natsu said to me softly.

And that's when I snapped.

I sobbed into Natsu's chest all the tears I've been holding in since principle Makarov told me my dad got into a car crash.

Natsu cooed reassuring words into my ear while stroking my hair.

_I don't know what I'd do without him._

* * *

It's been a very difficult week the doctors said my dad should wake up in a month or so, so everyday I would go visit him and talk to him like he's still awake.

Natsu would always accompany me and has been helping me a lot.

Right now I'm on the rooftop of the school.

I told my friends I wanted to be a alone for a while, they all understood.

"Hey, Lucy" I heard Natsy say softly.

"Hey, Natsu" I said with a sad smile.

"I know the past couple of days have been rough so I wanted to cheer you up." He said adjusting his guitar.

**Bruno Mars - Count On Me**

He played the guitar then started to sing

**If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea**

**I'll sail the world to find you**

**If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see**

**I'll be the light to guide you**

He sang while circling around me.

**Find out what we're made of**

**When we are called to help our friends in need**

**You can count on me like one, two, three, I'll be there**

**And I know when I need it**

**I can count on you like four, three, two, and you'll be there**

**'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do,**

**oh yeah**

**oooooh oooooh**

**ohh yeah ,yeah**

**If you're tossin' and you're turnin' and you just can't fall asleep**

**I'll sing a song beside you**

**And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me**

**Everyday I will remind you**

**oh oh oh**

**Find out what we're made of**

**When we are called to help our friends in need**

**You can count on me like one, two, three, I'll be there**

**And I know when I need it**

**I can count on you like four, three, two, and you'll be there**

**'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do**

**oh yeah**

**oooh oooh**

**yeah yeah**

I smiled for the first time this week.

**You'll always have my shoulder when you cry**

**I'll never let go, never say goodbye**

He continued to sing and play the guitar while staring into my eyes.

**You know you can count on me like one, two, three, I'll be there**

**And I know when I need it**

**I can count on you like four, three, two, and you'll be there**

**'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do**

**oh yeah**

**oooooh ooooooh**

**You can count on me 'cause I can count on you...**

"Thank you, Natsu." I whispered as I kissed his cheek then gave him a hug.

"I can always count on you..."

* * *

I know it was a little sad but a least there's some nalu fluff XD

Please review,fav, and follow.

i'll update soon!

BTW:

if anyone has any song requests or ideas for this story please let me know.

Don't be shy!


	5. Give this Song to you

Lucy's POV

Chapter 5

It's been a couple of months since my dad went into a coma and he still hasn't woken up.  
The doctors said he should wake up any day now and I hope their right about that.  
Christmas is right around the corner and I've been trying to figure out what to get Natsu. I want to show him how grateful I am for everything he's done for me.

Okay, I'll admit it.  
I'm in love with Natsu Dragneel.

* * *

"Mom, I'm going out." I said while putting on my hat and gloves.  
"Okay be back soon it's pretty cold out there."  
"Okay." I replied before going outside.  
I walked to the old playground then sat on one of the swings like I usually do.  
I started swinging back and forth then started to sing one of my favorite Christmas songs.

**"All I Want for Christmas is you"-Mariah Carey and Justin Bieber**

**[Lucy]  
I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
And I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree**

**[Lucy]  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas Day**

**[Lucy]  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas  
Is you  
You, baby**

**[Natsu]  
Oh, I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even wish for snow  
And I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe**

I was surprised to hear a familiar voice singing. I turned around to see the one and only Natsu Dragneel giving me a heart warming smile.

**[Natsu]  
I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeer click**

**[Natsu]  
'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do?  
Cause baby all I want for Christmas is you  
You**

**[Both]  
Oh-ho, all the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children  
Laughter fills the air**

**[Both]  
And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need?  
Won't you please bring my baby to me?  
Yeah**

**[Lucy]  
Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just wanna see my baby (Yeahhh)  
Standing right outside my door**

**[Lucy]  
Oh I just want you for my own**

**[Natsu]  
For my own  
Baby**

**[Lucy]  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true**

**[Both]  
Baby all I want for Christmas is  
You baby**

**All I want for Christmas is you baby  
All I want for Christmas is you baby  
All I want for Christmas is you baby...**

"What are you doing here?" I asked.  
"What are _you_ doing here?" Natsu asked with a smirk.  
"Toćhe"  
"Didn't you say you were gonna go Christmas shopping?"  
I asked Natsu.  
"Actually I was on my way right now, wanna come?  
"Sure"  
I said getting up.  
Then we made our way to the mall.

* * *

I hummed the song "Santa Claus is Coming to Town" while looking throughout the aisles searching for the perfect Christmas gift for Natsu.  
He was in a different aisle looking for something for "ice bastard."  
Ugh why is this so hard?  
Then suddenly something caught my eye.  
It was a white-scaled scarf  
Perfect Natsu would love that.  
(Btw Natsu didn't have his white scarf in the begging of the story.)

I eagerly took the scarf then went to buy it.

* * *

Natsu's POV

No...no...no  
Ugh.  
I can't give Lucy any of this.

I would usually give my girl-friends jewelry or something but I don't want to give Lucy that.  
I really care about her.  
Okay maybe even love, but I'm afraid to say anything. I mean come on, I only knew her for a couple of months and I'm afraid she won't feel the same.

I got it!  
I'll write her a song then sing it to her.  
Perfect.

I found Lucy waiting for me at the exit of the store.  
"You ready" she asked.  
"Yup."  
And with that we made our way back to Lucy's house.

* * *

Lucy's POV

I was in class doodling in my notebook until suddenly I heard a familiar voice throughout the loud speaker.

"Good morning everyone I'm Natsu Dragneel. I just wanted to let you guys know I'll be holding a performance in the auditorium today at 12 for a very special someone so make sure to come." Natsu said but was interrupted by another familiar voice.

"Natsu?! What are you doing here?! Your supposed to be in class!"

"E-Erza it's not what it looks like I had." Natsu started but all the students cringed when we suddenly heard screaming and whipping noises.

Then the speaker lost connection.

* * *

Natsu's POV

Here goes nothing..

I was about to go onstage until I heard Lucy call my name.

"Natsu, before you go on I want to give you something" She said blushing.  
"Sure, what is it?"  
She brought out her hands from behind her back and gave me a medium-sized box.  
I opened it and found a white-scaled scarf reminding me of a dragon.

"Wow Luce it's amazing" I exclaimed  
"Y-you really like it" she asked playing with the hem of her skirt.  
"I love it!" I said giving her a heart-warming smile.  
She smiled back.  
"I'm glad, well good luck I'm going to get a good seat." She said before leaving.

I took a deep breath before going onstage.

"Hey everyone." I said into the microphone.  
While everyone cheered I glanced at Lucy in the very front row.  
She gave me a thumps up and I smiled at her.

"Okay, this is a song I wrote for Lucy Heartfilia."  
Lucy looked surprised.  
I chuckled at her reaction.  
"Merry Christmas, Luce" I said before starting to play my guitar.

**Song to you- Leon Thomas**

**I don't wear designer clothes  
I don't go to the finest schools  
But I know  
I ain't no fool baby  
I may not be a star  
I'm not driving the sickest car  
But I know  
I can make you happy baby**

The whole time I started singing I had my eyes glued to Lucy's, hoping she would get the message.

**I don't know what you been used to  
Never been with a girl like you  
But I can give you a love that's true to  
Your heart not material things**

**I'll give you my song  
These words, to you  
Sing you what I feel  
My soul is true  
I don't have the world  
Can't give it to you girl  
But all that I can do (all that I can do)  
Is give this song to you**

**Na Na Na  
Na Na Na  
Na Na Na**

Lucy smiled brightly at me.

**Yeah I know  
You are blessed  
But there's something you're missing yeah  
Your own melody (oh baby)  
As I strum my guitar  
You should know what you are to me  
My heaven**

**I don't know what you been used to  
Never been with a girl like you  
But I can give you a love that's true to  
Your heart not material things**

**I'll give you my song  
These words, to you  
Sing you what I feel  
In My soul is true  
I don't have the world  
Can't give it to you girl  
But all that I can do (all that I can do)  
Give this song to you**

**I'll give you my heart  
My soul my voice , baby  
(Give this song to you)  
What I can't say I'll sing it  
(Give this song to you)  
Every word, every verse,  
I'll be there baby**

**Oh, Oooh, Oooooh  
(Give this song to you)**

**I'll give my song these words to you baby  
Sing you what I feel  
My soul is true**

I held my hand out to Lucy and she hesitantly took it.  
Once she did I pulled her up on the stage.

**I'll give you my song  
These words, to you  
Sing you what I feel  
My soul is true  
I don't have the world  
Can't give it to you girl  
But all that I can do (all that I can do)  
Is give this song to you...**

I smiled at Lucy while still holding her hand.  
Everyone cheered.

"Oh my what do you know you two are under the mistletoe, you know what that means." Mira said with a smirk.

I looked up and realized there really was a mistletoe above our heads.  
I then looked back to Lucy's flushed face.  
"Umm."

"Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss" everyone started to chant.  
I signed before saying  
"Tradition is tradition" then smashed my lips onto Lucy's.

* * *

**Happy holidays please**

**review,fav, and follow.**


	6. My boo

Chapter 6

Lucys POV

It's been about a week since I last talked to Natsu. Why? You ask. Well ever since that passionate kiss he gave me under the mistletoe he acts like everything's normal. Like...it didn't even happen. After that kiss I could definitely tell he has feelings for me. But why hasn't he said anything about it? So whenever I see him I quickly hide or go another way. I do kinda feel bad though he always makes hurt faces whenever I do that.

Erza and the girls tell me to just talk to him but what am I supposed to say? "Hey Natsu, remember when you kissed me under the mistletoe? Why are you suddenly acting like nothing happened?"

Um...no.

I'm not _that_ straight forward.

I was doodling in class like I usually do when I'm not interested until the bell rang. I quickly gathered my stuff and exited the school heading for the hospital.

My dad recently woke up, its like he's a totally different person now. He's not that selfish bastard he used to be. He even apologized to me and my mother about everything he's done.

I entered the hospital room and greeted him.  
"Hi dad, how are you feeling?"  
"Better, how about you?" he asked with his eyebrows raised.  
"What do you mean?" I asked confused.  
"Lucy you can't ignore him forever."

I didn't even need to ask how he found out. My mother can't keep a secret even if she wanted to.

"I know, I know" I said with a sigh.  
"Just ask him about it Lucy."  
I thought about it for a couple second then agreed.

He's right I can't ignore him for ever.

* * *

I hummed to myself while walking my next class occasionally waving to people and saying "good morning." I became quite popular after my audition.

I was thinking about what I should say to Natsu until I was suddenly pulled into a closet. I gasped in surprise and was about scream at the person who kidnapped me until I say who it was.

"N-Natsu." I never seen him look so serious.

"Okay Lucy, what's going on?" He asked his eyes burning into mine.

"W-What do you mean?" Curse my stutter.

"You know exactly what I mean, you've been avoiding me for a whole week, care to explain?"

I scoffed before saying " would you care to explain why after that kiss you've been acting like everything's normal!"

Natsu stared at me for a while then suddenly blushed as scarlet as Erza's hair.

"W-well I kinda figured after all that we were kinda y-you know." His voice trailed off at the end.

"No I don't know."

He signed then mumbled "d-dating"

"Look Natsu, you can't just go claiming I'm your girlfriend without asking me." I said blushing as bad as him.

"So...you don't want to be my girlfriend?" He suddenly asked sadly.

"No no i do but you really should've asked me first."

His face immediately brightened "okay Lucy, I'll ask you and I'll make sure to make it special." And with that he exited the closet to leave me wondering what he's going to do.

* * *

The next day at school everyone was acting really weird and suspicious like they knew something I didn't. They would stare at me giggle then run away.

Just what the hell is going on here!

Ar lunch even my friends were acting suspicious they all smirked at each other knowingly.  
"Okay guys what the hell is going on?" I asked with suspicion.  
"Nothing~" they all said slowly in unison. I looked at everyone then noticed something.

"Where's Natsu?"

And as if on cue Natsu walked in the cafeteria and jumped on one of the tables with a guitar strapped around his shoulders.

"This ones for you Luce" he said with a smile.

Nastu's POV

**Chris Brown - With You **

I strummed the begging then sang.

**I need you, boo, I gotta see you, boo  
And the hearts all over the world tonight  
Said the hearts all over the world tonight  
And I need you, boo, I gotta see you, boo  
And the hearts all over the world tonight  
Said the hearts all over the world tonight**

I jumped off the table then walked over to Lucy.

**Hey, little mama, ooh, you're a stunner  
Hot little figure, yes, you a winner  
And I'm so glad to be yours  
You're a class all your own**

I winked at Lucy which made her blush.

**And, ooh, little cutie, when you talk to me  
I swear the whole world stops, you're my sweetheart  
And I'm so glad that youre mine  
You are one of a kind**

I put my hand over my heart dramatically which cause some of the students to snicker.

**And you mean to me what I mean to you  
And together, baby, there is nothing we won't do  
Cause if I got you I don't need money  
I don't need cars, girl, you're my all**

I pulled Lucy out of her seat by her waist.

**And, oh, I'm into you  
And, girl, no one else would do  
Cause with every kiss and every hug  
You make me fall in love**

I span her around the cafeteria while the students started banging on the tables to the beat.

**And now I know I cant be the only one  
I bet its hearts all over the world tonight  
With the love of their life  
Who feel what I feel when I'm**

**With you, with you, with you  
With you, with you, girl  
With you, with you, with you  
With you, with you, oh girl**

**I don't want nobody else  
Without you theres no one left and  
You're like Jordans on Saturday  
I gotta have you and I cannot wait now**

I pointed to the Jordan's I was wearing while Lucy giggled.

**Hey, little shorty, say you care for me  
You know I care for you, you know that I'll be true  
You know that I won't lie, you know that I will try  
To be your everything, yeah**

As I sang I jumped on and off tables

**Cause if I got you I don't need money  
I don't need cars, girl, you're my all**

**And, oh, I'm into you  
And, girl, no one else would do  
Cause with every kiss and every hug  
You make me fall in love**

I slid next to Lucy and threw my arm around her.

**And now I know I cant be the only one  
I bet its hearts all over the world tonight  
With the love of their life  
Who feel what I feel when I'm**

**With you, with you, with you  
With you, with you, oh  
With you, with you, with you  
With you, with you, yeah**

**And I will never try to deny  
That you are my whole life  
Cause if you ever let me go I would die  
So I won't front**

**I don't need another woman  
I just need your all or nothing  
Cause if I got that then I'll be straight  
Baby, you're the best part of my day**

Lucy smiled lovingly at me.

**I need you, boo, I gotta see you, boo  
And the hearts all over the world tonight  
Said the hearts all over the world tonight  
They need they boo, they gotta see they boo  
Said the hearts all over the world tonight  
Hearts all over the world tonight**

**And, oh, I'm into you  
And, girl, no one else would do  
Cause with every kiss and every hug  
You make me fall in love**

**And now I know I cant be the only one  
I bet its hearts all over the world tonight  
With the love of their life  
Who feel what I feel when I'm**

**With you, with you, with you  
With you, with you, girl  
With you, with you, with you  
With you, with you, oh**

**With you, with you, with you  
With you, with you, with you  
With you, with you, with you  
With you, with you, yeah**

Everyone in the cafeteria up roared with applause.

I told them ahead of time I was planning to do this so it wasn't much of a surprise to them.  
I took Lucy's hand and we exited the cafeteria and went to the hallway.

"So Luce, what do you say? Wanna be my boo?" I asked playfully.  
"I'd love too." Lucy said with a smile then she wrapped her arms around my neck and gave me a sweet kiss.  
I was about to deepen the kiss until a loud voice interrupted us.

"NATSU DRAGNEEL WHO GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO HOLD A PERFORMANCE IN MY CAFETERIA!" Yelled principle Macarov.

"Shit. I'm busted." I gave Lucy a quick peck on the lips before running for my life while she laughed behind me.

* * *

**Hoped you enjoyed and for the people who requested a song don't worry I'm definitely gonna put it in the story just be patient.**

**please review,fav, and follow.**

**and please check out my newest story.**

**I'll update soon.**


	7. Camping?

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been busy. By the way the song Counting Stars was requested from a guest And I'll try to put more requested songs in the story ;) **

* * *

Chapter 7

Lucy's POV

"So Lu-chan, are you going camping with us this Friday?" Levy-chan asked me while we were all at lunch.

"Camping? We're going camping?" I asked confused.

"Yeah, sorry I forgot to tell ya, we're going camping near one of my family's cabins in the woods," Replied Gray.

"Camping? In the dark scary woods with animals and psycho killers. No thanks." I said shivering at the thought.

"Lu-chan you watch way too many scary movies," Levy-chan said shaking her head.

"It's alright Luce," Natsu said throwing an arm over my shoulders.  
"I'll protect you." I smiled meekly at him and pecked his cheek.

"Ugh, please not while I'm eating," Gray said pretending to throw up.

"Don't be jealous stripper." Said a smug Natsu.

"You wanna go flame-brain!"

"Bring it as-"

"ARE YOU TWO ARGUING!" Bellowed Erza.

"N-no mam," Natsu and Gray said in unison.

* * *

I just finished packing when I got a text from Erza telling me that her and the girls were downstairs. I gathered my things, said bye to my mom and dad and hoped in Erza's car.

Me, Erza, Juvia, Levy, and Natsu's little sister Wendy were going to meet the boys at the cabin.

"Ready?" Erza asked with a eye brow raised.

"Ready," I replied.

With that Erza quickly drove off. The ride to the cabin is about 2 hours so I thought why not pass some time with music.

I turned on the radio and immediately one of my favorites songs started playing.

"I love this song!" Me, Erza, Levy, Juvia, and Wendy all exclaimed in unison.

We chuckled then started to sing.

**Fifth Harmony- Miss Moving On**

**[Levy]  
I'm breakin' down; gonna start from scratch  
Shake it off like an Etch-A-Sketch  
My lips are saying good-bye  
My eyes are finally dry**

**[Lucy]  
I'm not the way that I used to be  
I took the record off repeat  
You killed me, but I survived  
And now I'm coming alive**

**[Levy]  
I'll never be that girl again  
No-oh-oh  
I'll never be that girl again  
No-oh-oh**

**[Lucy]  
My innocence is wearing thin  
But my heart is growing strong  
So call me, call me, call me**

**[All (Lucy leads)]  
Miss Movin' On  
Muwa-ha-ha  
Miss Movin' On  
Oh-oh-oh  
[Lucy]  
Yeah**

**[Lucy]  
I broke the glass that surrounded me ([Juvia] Surrounded me)  
I ain't the way you remember me ([Juvia] Remember me)  
I was such a good girl  
So fragile, but no more.**

**[Erza]  
I jumped the fence to the other side ([Juvia] The other side)  
My whole world was electrified ([Juvia] Electrified)  
Now I'm no longer afraid  
It's independence Day  
[Juvia]  
It's Independence Day**

**[Levy]  
I'll never be that girl again  
No-oh-oh  
I'll never be that girl again  
No-oh-oh**

**[Lucy]  
My innocence is wearing thin  
But my heart is growing strong  
So call me, call me, call me**

**[All (Lucy leads)]  
Miss Movin' On**

**[Erza]  
Everything is changing and I never wanna go back to the way it was (the way it was)  
I'm finding who I am and who I am from here on out is gonna be enough (gonna be enough)  
It's gonna be enough**

**[Juvia]  
I'll never be that girl again  
No-oh-oh  
[Wendy]  
I'll never be that girl again  
Oh-oh-oh**

**[All]  
My innocence is wearing thin  
But my heart is growing strong  
So call me, call me, call me**

**[All (Lucy leads)]  
Miss Movin' On (oooon)  
Oh-oh-oh  
Miss Movin' On (on and on and on and on and on)  
Oh-oh-oh  
Miss Movin' On (on and on and on and on)  
Oh-oh-oh (on and on and on and on)  
Miss Movin' On  
Oh-oh-oh (hey, yeah, yeah)**

**[Lucy]  
I'm movin' on**

* * *

Natsu's POV

"I'm driving a car full of idiots," I mumbled to myself as Gray,Gajeel, and Loke argued about video games. Jellal was the only normal one. (By the way Natsu doesn't have motion sickness in this fic)

"And your one of those idiots flame-brain." Gray said and rolled his eyes.

I decided to ignore the comment, maybe cause it was true but I wouldn't admit that out loud. Instead I turned on the radio and immediately one of One Directions new songs stared playing.

"I love this song!" Loke exclaimed.

"Gay." Gajeel fake coughed cause us all to snicker.

It is pretty catchy though.

**One Direction - Story Of My Life**

**[Natsu]  
Written in these walls are the stories that I can't explain,  
I leave my heart open but it stays right here empty for days.**

**We all started to unconsciously sing.**

**[Jellal]  
She told me in the morning she don't feel the same about us in her bones,  
It seems to me that when I die these words will be written on my stone.**

**[Gajeel]  
And I'll be gone gone tonight  
The ground beneath my feet is open wide  
The way that I been holdin' on too tight  
With nothing in between**

**[Natsu]  
The story of my life I take her home  
I drive all night to keep her warm and time...  
Is frozen (the story of, the story of)**

**[All]  
The story of my life I give her hope  
I spend her love until she's broke inside  
The story of my life (the story of, the story of)**

**[Loke]  
Written on these walls are the colours that I can't change  
Leave my heart open but it stays right here in its cage**

**[Jellal]  
I know that in the morning now, I'll see us in the light upon a hill  
Although I am broken my heart is untamed still**

**[Gray]  
And I'll be gone gone tonight  
The fire beneath my feet is burning bright  
The way that I been holdin' on so tight  
With nothing in between**

**[Natsu]  
The story of my life I take her home  
I drive all night to keep her warm and time...  
Is frozen (the story of, the story of)**

**[All]  
The story of my life I give her hope  
I spend her love until she's broke inside  
The story of my life (the story of, the story of)**

**[Gajeel]  
And I been waiting for this time to come around  
But baby running after you is like chasing the clouds**

**[Loke]  
The story of my life I take her home  
I drive all night to keep her warm and time...  
Is frozen**

**[All]  
The story of my life I give her hope (give her hope)  
I spend her love until she's broke inside (until she's broke inside)  
The story of my life (the story of, the story of)  
The story of my life  
The story of my life (the story of, the story of)**

**[Natsu]  
The story of my life**

* * *

"Finally, were here," I said getting out of the car and stretching.  
"Looks like the girls beat us here," Jellal said indicating to Erza's car.

We walked into the cabin and our jaws literally touched the floor at the sight in front of us.  
Lucy was clinging on to Juvia's back for dear life, Wendy was screaming on the top of her lungs, Levy was standing on one of the beds screaming just as loud as Wendy and jumping up and down, and Erza was swinging a baseball bat everywhere like a mad woman.

"What the hell is going on!?" Gray screeched.

Lucy pointed to the corner of the room. We all turned to see a raccoon calmly walking around the room.

I chuckled then shooed the raccoon out the door, the girls all signed in relief.

"You guys are such drama queens," Loke said rolling his eyes.

"What was that?" Erza said in a menacing tone.

"N-nothing."

"That's what I thought."

"Alright guys let's start setting up camp outside, it's getting late." Gray said staring to walk out the door the rest of us following in suit. Except for...  
"Lucy?"  
"I think I'll stay in her,"she said nervously.  
"Come on Luce don't be like that." I grabbed her hand and leaded her outside.  
"This will be fun."

We all sat on logs and started to chat. We ate marshmallows, told scary story's and had a good time.

I grabbed my guitar and started to sing one of my favorite songs.

**Counting Stars-One Republic**

**[Chorus]  
Lately I been, I been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars  
Yeah, we'll be counting stars**

**[Verse 1]  
I see this life  
Like a swinging vine  
Swing my heart across the line  
In my face is flashing signs  
Seek it out and ye shall find**

**Old, but I'm not that old  
Young, but I'm not that bold  
And I don't think the world is sold  
I'm just doing what we're told**

**I feel something so right  
By doing the wrong thing  
And I feel something so wrong  
By doing the right thing  
I couldn't lie, couldn't lie, couldn't lie  
Everything that kills me makes me feel alive**

**[Chorus]  
Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard (hey!)  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars  
Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard (hey!)  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be, we'll be counting stars**

**[Verse 2]  
I feel the love  
And I feel it burn  
Down this river every turn  
Hope is our four letter word  
Make that money  
Watch it burn**

**Old, but I'm not that old  
Young, but I'm not that bold  
And I don't think the world is sold  
I'm just doing what we're told**

**And I feel something so wrong  
By doing the right thing  
I couldn't lie, couldn't lie, couldn't lie  
Everything that drowns me makes me wanna fly**

**[Chorus]  
Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars  
Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard (hey!)  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be, we'll be counting stars**

**Oh, oh, oh.**

**[Bridge 4x:]  
Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sing in the river  
The lessons I learned**

**Everything that kills me makes me feel alive**

**[Chorus]  
Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard (hey!)  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars  
Lately I been, I been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be, we'll be counting stars**

**We all sang for the ending.**

**[Outro 4x:]  
Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sing in the river  
The lessons I learned**

* * *

Later on while everyone was asleep I lay awake in my sleeping bag watching the night sky.

"Natsu, are you awake?" Lucy asks softly next to me.

"Yeah," I replied turning on my side to look at her.

"I-I wanted to thank you."

"For what?" I asked.

"Everything, your the reason why I'm here now and have these wonderful friends. And a wonderful the best thing that's happened to me." She said the last words barely a whisper but it was enough for me to hear.

I smiled warmly at her and gave her a soft kiss. She signed contently and fell into a deep sleep. My last thoughts before I lost consciousness was...

Me too.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**please review, fav, and follow. **


End file.
